


Sur le quai

by sasunarufann



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: A la fin du film 2, F/M, John's Inner Monologue, triste
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasunarufann/pseuds/sasunarufann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je suis là, à te regarder partir, avec un autre que moi. Pourquoi ? Mes sentiments me brûlent, ma colère m'étouffe, et pourtant, je ne peux rien faire, sinon te laisser rentrer chez toi. Puisque tout ceci est ma faute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sur le quai

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis une fille extrêmement logique : je fais une fic sur l'un des dessins animés que je hais le plus au monde et dont j'ai toujours renié l'existence ! Applaudissements s'il vous plaît !
> 
> J'affirme et je maintiendrai jusqu'en Enfer que Pocahontas 2 n'existe pas ! Ce film n'est pas la suite de mon deuxième Disney préféré, c'est un énorme troll inventé par deux esprits pervers pour détruire notre innocence et nos rêves ! Eh oui dommage enfoirés, j'ai vu à travers votre plan machiavélique ! La vraie suite de Pocahontas est toute bête : le garçon va se faire soigner, il revient voir la fille, ils se marient et ont beaucoup d'enfants ! SI, C'EST COMME CA QUE CA C'EST PASSE ! PARFAITEMENT !
> 
> Bon, maintenant que j'ai bien montré que je vivais dans le déni... Ceci était juste un essai, presque cliché en plus : un soir de pluie, j'écoute des musiques tristes et l'envie d'écrire sur John Smith et ses sentiments après Poca-LE TROLL, me vient. Pourquoi sur lui, sur ça ? Qu'en sais-je ! C'est venu c'est tout. Ce fut pas joyeux à écrire, mais ça me semblait important, d'une certaine manière.
> 
> Disclaimers : Pocahontas 2 appartient à de purs salop- hem, sorry, à Disney et aux réalisateurs Tom Ellery et Bradley Raymond (traîtres, soyez maudits !)
> 
> Bêta-lecteurs : Euuh, plusieurs personnes à vrai dire ! Mais je vais nommer Yasmina Yorozuya, qui me donna son avis en premier :)
> 
> Note : Le récit commence à la fin même du... de la calamité.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Elle est repartie.

Elle a repris la mer, pour rentrer chez elle. Pour rejoindre son foyer, sa tribu, son peuple. Comment je le sais ? J'étais sur le quai. Mêlé à la foule des curieux, j'ai regardé ma bien-aimée quitter l'Angleterre, le cœur brisé. Son départ fut une épreuve, mais le pire fut de voir un autre que moi à ses côtés. Je devrais être heureux qu'on veille sur elle, qu'on l'aime, mais égoïstement, je voudrais tant que cet autre soit moi. Elle l'a choisi, je n'y peux rien. J'aurais même du m'y attendre. Je l'ai quitté pendant des années, pas une lettre, pas une nouvelle, en lui faisant croire que j'étais mort. Qu'espérais-je ? Qu'elle m'attendrait toute sa vie ? Elle a fait son deuil, puis elle a pris un autre chemin. N'importe qui aurait agi ainsi. Moi-même, peut-être, si l'on m'avait annoncé sa disparition… Je me serais écroulé de chagrin, puis j'aurais continué à vivre, sans doute avec une autre. Je ne peux donc pas la blâmer.

Mais malgré toute ma raison, je reste un simple humain. Un homme avec des désirs. Ce qui explique sans doute mes poings serrés et la haine qui brûle dans mes veines. La vue de ce parvenu enlaçant _mon_ Indienne a presque suffit à me faire perdre le contrôle. S'il s'était trouvé devant moi à l'instant, je l'aurais tué sans le moindre remord. Et pourtant, Dieu sait à quel point je respecte la vie à présent. Grâce à Pocahontas, j'ai compris que je n'étais supérieur à personne, et que je n'avais aucun droit de vie ou de mort, sur quiconque. Oui, je méprise les tueurs et les massacres d'indigènes, que j'ai pourtant vu en nombre. Mais il y a aussi mes sentiments. J'ai contenu ma rage et ma jalousie avec une tenue exemplaire, sur ce maudit balcon, et ma retenue a des limites. Seul le désir de ne pas la faire souffrir fut assez fort pour me restreindre. Si j'avais montré ma douleur, elle aurait eu des remords. Elle aurait été tourmentée, aurait eu de la peine. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter, pas quand je suis le seul responsable de cette situation. Non, ma belle Indienne doit garder le sourire, et sa joie de vivre. Si, pour cela, je dois être dévoré par la tristesse et la solitude, ainsi soit-il ! Son bonheur passe avant tout pour moi. Et ce petit prince a intérêt à s'en souvenir. Si tel ne devait pas être le cas, mon épée se fraiera un chemin jusqu'à son cœur, dussé-je franchir les océans et faire pleurer mon amour pour ça.

Le bateau est maintenant hors de vue. La nuit est tombée, et pourtant je n'ai pas bougé. Je continue à fixer ce point à l'horizon, où la voile a disparu. Sera-t-elle heureuse ? Prendra-t-il soin d'elle ? Lui parlera-t-elle de Grand-Mère Feuillage ? Lui fera-t-elle découvrir toute la beauté de sa terre ? Ses questions me torturent, car j'en connais la réponse. Oui, elle le fera. Ce qui jusque-là n'appartenait qu'à nous, va maintenant lui appartenir aussi. Tous nos secrets vont devenir les siens. Mais lui, contrairement à moi, pourra vivre son amour. Il pourra la voir au grand jour, l'enlacer sans crainte, la rejoindre sans surveiller ses arrières, rencontrer son père autrement qu'attaché et accusé injustement d'un crime, partager son univers en toute liberté, vivre avec elle, dormir avec elle… Tout mon corps se tend sous l'assaut brutal de ma haine. Une colère sans nom parcourt chaque centimètre de mon être, et je dois lutter pour ne pas tomber à genoux et hurler de rage. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Qu'avait-il de plus que moi ? Une situation, des manières, du charme… Pocahontas se moque bien de toutes ces choses. Non, elle l'a simplement choisi car il l'a aidé et séduite, au moment où elle me croyait mort. S'il y a bien un point dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'elle ne l'aurait même pas regardé, si elle m'avait su en vie. Son amour ne fut pas factice. Elle m'a sincèrement aimé, comme je l'ai sincèrement aimé. Sans réserve, et de toute mon âme. Mais mon « décès » a fait s'éteindre la flamme, cette flamme qu'elle avait promis de garder pour toujours dans son cœur. Tout ceci est ma faute. Des larmes se forment au coin de mes yeux, mais je me refuse à les laisser couler. Je l'ai perdu car j'ai été égoïste, et stupide. Si Grand-Mère Feuillage était là, nul doute qu'elle me mettrait une sévère taloche au derrière, songe-je avec un rictus amer.

Tout ceci appartient maintenant au passé. Un passé magnifique, mais révolu. Toutes les merveilles de son monde me sont désormais inaccessibles. Sans elle, elles n'auront aucun éclat. Ma vie n'avait de sens qu'avec Pocahontas à mes côtés. Maintenant qu'elle m'a quitté, tout ce qui m'entoure est terne, et est condamné à le rester. Mon cœur est en lambeau, et ne guérira jamais. Pourtant, je ne regrette rien. De l'instant où j'ai croisé son regard, à celui où je l'ai vu sur cette falaise depuis le bateau. La rencontrer fut un bonheur sans égal, elle a donné un but à mon existence, a changé ma vision si pauvre et déformée de ce monde, m'a appris la bonté, la compassion, m'a appris à aimer. Jamais je ne la renierai, ni l'oublierai. Je l'aimerai pour toujours.

Demain, un navire partira vers les Indes, à la conquête du Nouveau Monde. Je serai à son bord. J'explorerai de nouveaux horizons, découvrirai des terres inconnues, ferai des rencontres, qui m'enrichiront l'âme. Je ne reverrais sûrement jamais mon Indienne. Cette pensée douloureuse déchire ce qu'il reste de mon cœur, mais je sais bien, au fond de moi-même, que je supporterais pas de la revoir avec l'autre. Je préfère garder l'image de ma Pocahontas courant dans les bois, fière, libre, peignant de mille couleurs l'air du vent. Nos vrais adieux n'étaient pas ceux, si courts, que nous avons échangé sur ce balcon. Ce sont ceux que nous avons partagé sur cette plage, si intimes, si forts. Une pluie fine tombe sur le port, mouillant mes cheveux, trempant ma chemise. Je n'en ai que faire. Adieu, ma belle Pocahontas.

Enfin, je fais demi-tour. Je dois rentrer préparer mes affaires. La pluie roule sur mes joues.


End file.
